


Basement

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Canada, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: After nine years, Matthew can finally wake up from a terrible nightmare.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie 'Room' and a little by the fanfic What I Used to Be. I don't know if I will continue this, but I wanted to share it.

Matthew tried everything, everything that was available to him only to transform the stinky six by six basement into something like a home for his children. He hadn’t achieved it, he never achieved but God knows he had done anything. 

He thought about that, while the kids were sleeping huddled right on one side of the basement. Matthew had united shirts trying to make a pillow and had cover them with a blanket because he was simply unable to let his children sleep in the same bed where Ivan had fucked and knotted him. Probably it wasn’t enough but Matthew wanted to protect them from everything, even if that meant putting himself in danger (truly, what else could Ivan do to him?)

A single light bulb swung from the ceiling, discontinuously illuminating the room for a few seconds. That meant he was on his way. Matthew looked up and then put his scared eyes on the door. It was Ivan, there was no doubt, but Ivan never came so early and he was always noisy and annoying when walked down there and told him a lot of hurting words. Matthew made the kids sleep in the closet for them to don’t listen anything. The children never sleep, anyway.

A lot of steps were heard from outside and Matthew became increasingly alert. The steps made the ceiling shake and the dust fly and cover the whole room. He went to the corner and touched the shoulder of Faloon first and Faloon woke Dennis until the two were confused and stunned by the hours of sleep.

‘’Children’’ began Matthew, softly, however ‘’Put yourself behind me. Stay there’’

‘’Dad, what’s going on?’’ Faloon whispered, she had all her blonde hair right on her little face.

‘’Nothing’’ Matthew replied quickly.

Ivan wouldn’t be able… Ivan would not hurt his own kids. He wouldn’t abuse them like he had abused him so many times. They were little, littler than him when Ivan took him from the street and locked him in that underground room. Matthew wasn’t going to allow it. Faloon said something but stopped immediately when Dennis took her hand. Matthew didn’t see it but he could feel that they were just as scared as him.

Shouts and stomps were heard from outside, Matthew could bet they were just behind the door. When those who were outside broke down the door, Matthew stuck his children to his legs and was able to hear the noise. The voices of people came to his ears, no voice was that of Ivan. Matthew winced in pain when a light pointed to the three. Children complained. When the stun was ceasing gradually, Matthew was able to see a tall man in a blue uniform and a flashlight in his hand, which was where the light came.

Then he smelled the essence of unknown alphas and betas and was afraid that they might do something to their children because everyone could be capable of anything but the man in blue uniform raised his hands and stepped back and Matthew looked confused. His head was not able to process the things that were happening.

‘’Anna, Anna come here’’ said the man ‘’Come, see this. You won’t believe it’’

Matthew opened his mouth but no voice came out. Instantly a woman appeared at the cellar door and saw him with eyes of surprise, but also grief.

‘’I'm Lieutenant Anna Grey‘’ she spoke. Matthew did not take a step forward, he could feel the mouth of one of his children directly pushing his back ‘’You ... you're safe now’’

-

The room air choked him, though the bed was the most comfortable thing he had felt in a long time. There was a noise that kept from something he could not see because he was floating somewhere far from hell where he lived with his children. There was a smell of antiseptics that he did not remember having smelled before because the last significant odor he could feel was the blood when he gave birth to Faloon and Dennis.

Probably he had something stuck in his arm because when he tried to stretch it, it hurt and Matthew complained with a little moan. Matthew blinked uncomfortable with all the sensations that was absorbing and finally opened his eyes to find that he was lying on a bed in the middle of a very white room. He had forgotten what it was like white color because all he could see was gray in that basement. He looked around, recognizing it as an hospital, but sought his children and did not find them. Matthew held his breath.

Matthew sat up and put his bare feet on the small rug also white, but he didn’t wear the slippers. His head was spinning but that did not matter because Dennis and Faloon were not there and he had no idea where they had been taken. He stood, agitated and sliding the iron with the serum around the room.

He was going to open the door but someone did it first. Matthew felt his nose covered with the smell of an alpha he could not recognize but that calmed him down a bit and made him inhale deeply. 

‘’Hey’’ said the alpha, dressed in a white robe. Matthew recognized him as a doctor but that did not give him any authority. ‘’Where are you supposed to go? You can’t get up, you will remove your catheter…

‘’Let me go!’’ Matthew shouted but the alpha hadn’t touched him. ‘’Where are my children?’’

‘’Your children are well, they are safe’’

‘’Liar!’’ Matthew cried ‘’Where are they? Tell me where they are!’’ he demanded.

Matthew really did not want to be aggressive with the doctor but he cared nothing about things like those when his children were not with him. He pushed the alpha away and the man won’t stop him anymore but his escape did not last long because when he left the room, a couple of nurses chatting saw him suspiciously, looked at each other and grabbed his arms, trying to calm him and repeating that his children were fine. Matthew kicked and screamed but nobody heard him. He did not believe a single word of the things they told him.

They returned him to bed and wanted to inject him something but Matthew shook his head again and again until two big tears rolled down his cheeks involuntarily. The alpha doctor saw the gesture and withdrew the action and told the nurses to stop too.

‘’I have to ask you some questions, okay?’’ He said. Matthew blinked erratically, but was looking at him. ‘’My name is Alfred Jones. I'm your treating doctor. I just want to talk, I promise everything will be fine’’

‘’Are they really okay?’’ Matthew poorly articulated, with cries on his throat.

‘’Truly. They are fine. They are in the next room. We will get them soon, seriously. But now you have to answer my questions’’

Matthew finally nodded.

‘’What’s your name?’’

‘’Matthew’’

‘’Are you Matthew Williams?’’

Matthew was surprised. He had not heard his full name in a long time.

‘’Yes’’

‘’You were kidnapped in 2007. Do you know what year is this?’’

‘’No’’

‘’It’s 2016. You were locked nine years down there’’.

‘’I am twenty six’’ Matthew whispered, more to himself.

Alfred smiled.

‘’It is likely that... police come to ask you some things. It is very likely, they will do, in fact’’ he corrected. ‘’You have to try to be calm, they will help you’’

‘’I will not rest easy until I have my children with me. Please. Can you get them?’’

Alfred nodded at last.

‘’Wait a minute’’

Matthew saw him turn around and ask one of the nurses who were out something he was not able to hear, but he figured it would bring his children back and that made him very happy.

‘’Daddy!’’ Faloon cried when she just entered the room. Matthew let out a giant smile and sat on the bed to receive the two kids in his arms. They gave him kisses on his face and curled up on his chest, Matthew embraced them as hard as his condition allowed.

‘’You are fine! I really missed you both!’’

‘’I’m glad you both are well’’ Alfred said, approaching slowly. The children looked frightened and snuggled into the belly of Matthew, covered by white sheets.

‘’It’s fine, Den, Fey, it’s okay, don’t be like that. It’s okay, I swear’’

‘’I wish you could tell me their age, they did not tell their names either’’

Matthew tried to get up but the arms of Dennis were wrapping strongly his waist and that didn’t let him to do it.

‘’She is Faloon and he is Dennis. They are seven years old. They are twins’’

‘’Twins?’’ Alfred asked. ‘’I could figure it out. They really look alike, even when brothers and sisters don’t necessary have to look similarly’’

Matthew nodded and Alfred wrote everything in a little book which was on the table at Matthew’s feet.

‘’Thank you very much, Matthew’’

‘’Doctor…’’

‘’You can call me Alfred’’

Matthew looked down.

‘’Where are we? It’s a hospital, but…’’

‘’It’s a clinic for violated omegas. A rehabilitation clinic. You'll spend a long time here, you and your children’’

Nobody said a thing.

‘’We called your mom. she'll be here as soon as possible, now lives in the South’’

Matthew did not seem to hear, but still responded:

‘’I'd like that’’

‘’All right’’

Alfred hurried step to go.

‘’One more thing’’ Matthew said. ‘’Could... could you put the children with me? They have never seen anyone else than me and... and him. They should be scared’’.

‘’We’ll do that, Matthew. We can bring one more bed for them. Stay calm. Nobody will separate them from you’’

Matthew smiled.

Alfred left the room and Matthew and the kids were left alone. After hear the door, Faloon removed her head from under the arm of Matthew. So Dennis did and Matthew also gave them another smile.

‘’I want to go back to the room. When are we going to come back?’’ Dennis asked.

Matthew stared but said nothing. He stepped aside and ordered them to settle with him. The two did it very fast.

‘’Maybe we will not come back anymore’’ he began, slowly. Faloon wanted to protest but she did nothing. ‘’But that’s okay, because from now on, everything will be the same, but better’’

The nightmare is finally over, he said silently.


	2. Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will continue this (:

The first contact, after so many years, perturbed Matthew. More than he thought it would. Actually, Matthew thought that seeing his mom again would bring as much relief as when he was found after nine years locked in the basement, but that truth was that look at Francoise’s face did not seem to give nothing but a stomach pain.

Matthew feared a lot of things about the reunion with his dad and his mom. He had a terrible fear that Francoise suddenly blamed him and did not want to see him anymore. He also feared that she did not want his children, because after all, Faloon and Dennis had been conceived in horrible ways and having them there could be like having Ivan every day. Matthew thought maybe Francoise would be angry with him, that she would blame him. And indeed, if she did, she was quite right.

He had ignored all her orders the day that it happened. Francoise said take the long way home, which is illuminated, but Matthew refused and as a disobedient child chose the shortest route, which was full of alphas hanging around the street, smoking and chatting. None of them had helped him when Matthew had cried and fought and probably not even had wanted to testify in the case. Matthew did not blame them, after all, he was responsible.

‘’Are you ready?’’ Alfred asked. Matthew had not noticed too in his presence, although he had been accompanying him throughout the morning. The children were left in the room watching TV. A TV was all the entertainment that Matthew and his kids had in the basement, so at least the TV was the most known thing they had out there.

‘’I think so’’ Matthew exhaled the breath he was holding. He still felt powerless and groggy.

‘’She is happy to see you’’ Alfred said, as he opened the door and helped him walk to the clinic visits room. ‘’She said it to me. She just want to hug you. I guess you… only want to look at her again’’

Matthew sighed.

‘’When is it right to tell her about the kids? I mean, she does not know, right?’’

‘’You wanted it that way and we didn’t tell her, but if it’s very hard for you… I can tell her, we can explain her that this is something… that really could not be avoided’’

Matthew was silent.

‘’Do not misunderstand me. I do not mean that…’’

‘’No, it’s like that. I asked Ivan to buy me birth control pills –he began, slowly- And he did. After the kids were born, I didn’t want more children, even when everything was different when I picked them. They gave me strength. But one day, I tried to escape. The bath tank lid was the heaviest thing in that basement. The twins were three. When Ivan came down, I tried to hit his head with the lid, but I blew it. He reached to close the door and jammed my wrist, so now it hurts. After that, Ivan took away my pills. I don’t know how I didn’t get pregnant again’’

Alfred tried to say something that might sound comforting, but could not find the words and was surprised because he was a doctor and should know the correct sentences.

They both crossed the hall until they were in front of a white door, as they were all there. Matthew could smell the gentle and loving beta odor of his mother but could not smell the scent of his father. He felt anxious and hyperventilating and when Alfred opened the door, he saw a blonde hair. He swallowed and took a few steps, then the woman turned and Matthew could see her face.

She was different than he remembered. Firm skin and aquiline nose, now her face was covered with taut lines and sagging. She had shorter hair but her mouth was the same and the makeup of her eyes started to dim as she saw him and Matthew noticed it. Alfred released his arm and Matthew ran straight to the breast of his mother.

Francoise wrapped his shoulders. Matthew sobbed into her neck.

‘’It was my fault, mom’’ he cried. ‘’I did everything you told me not to do. I went by the shortest route, without lights, even when you told me to go on the other. And this was what happened’’

‘’No, it’s not your fault, Mattie’’ Francoise tried to restrain him. She had also begun to mourn; a couple of nurses came to them, fearing a decompensation. ‘’Nothing that happened is your fault. Something horrible happened to you, he did something horrible to you, but it's not your fault. Do not blame yourself, please’’

Matthew did not respond to that. He stopped mourn but kept curled up on Francoise’s neck, breathing her scent until his nose hurts. 

‘’I missed you so much, you do not know how much...’’

‘‘I know, mommy. I missed you so much too. I thought about you every day. Every day I were wishing for you to stay with me. I hated myself so much for being disobedient’’

‘’So many years, Matthew, I'm so sorry, you didn’t deserve anything that happened to you, you must have been so scared, forgive me for not being with you, you were a child...’’

‘’It was my fault, mom, everything was my fault’’

Alfred looked at them. Working the topic of Matthew self-blame would take time. But he would make it, he had stood for nine years, he had done a great job with his children given his conditions. 

‘’I have to tell you something’’ whispered Matthew after a while, finally separating from Francoise.

‘’Tell me what you want, please’’

Matthew was silent. Alfred thought it was time to intervene.

‘’Matthew… Matthew went through much locked in that basement. He... he is not alone now’’

‘’Of course he is not’’ Francoise said. ‘’He has me’’

‘’Of course, he has you, but also…’’

‘’I have children, mom’’ Matthew released suddenly. Alfred and Francoise stared at him.

‘’What?’’ the woman questioned.

‘’When I was in that basement... it's hard to tell. Sorry, I just...’’

‘’It’s not Matthew’s fault, but it’s not the children’s fault either’’ interjected the doctor. ‘’Twins. A boy and a girl. They are so cute’’ Alfred smiled. ‘’We understand if you are not prepared to meet your grandchildren, especially for what they mean, but it is also important for you to support Matthew during this period… ''

‘’I want to meet them’’ spoke Francoise surprising all who were around.

-

Faloon was the first to raise his head but nobody had opened the door so far. The nurses had given Matthew a comb so he could brush the long and blonde Faloon’s hair. She was wearing a with dress was curled up beside Dennis. Dennis watched TV without distraction.

‘’Someone is coming’’ Faloon said, sitting on the bed.

‘’It is Dad?’’ Dennis asked.

Faloon would shrug but then the two felt the door open and trembled at the feeling that could, perhaps, be Ivan who entered the room. However, at the moment they relaxed because the comforting smell of his father came to their noses and along with it the scent of the alpha doctor that was soft and they liked and the unfamiliar smell of a race that they had never perceived. 

‘’Did you miss me a lot, kids?’’ 

‘’A lot!’’ answered Faloon. Matthew sat on the bed with them; he caressed Dennis’ hair and then stared at the doorway. Alfred stepped aside.

Francoise opened spent, walking slowly. She was not looking forward until she felt the deep eyes of Matthew directly in her face and had to lift it. The first thing that caught her attention were two pairs of blue eyes watching her intently.

‘’Hello’’ She said, trying to walk towards children.

Matthew felt that his children were beginning to grow impatient and tense so he put a hand on Faloon’s shoulder, who was closer, and whispered to them:

‘’Okay, kids. Okay, you know who is she? I have told you. She is my mother. She is called Francoise, remember? I told you, you would call her Grandma. Now she has come to visit us, okay?’’ None of the children said a word. Francoise looked at him nervous. ‘’Come on, you can say hello. She is greeting you’’

‘’Hello’’ said Faloon. ‘’Are you grandma?’’

Francoise swallowed.

‘’Yes. I’m… I’m your grandmother. I’m a the mother of your father. God, you… you look so big’’

‘’I’m seven’’ replied the girl. 

‘’You are a very pretty girl. And you too, honey’’ Francoise spoke to Dennis. ‘’You look like a little gentleman. God, he looks so much like you when you were little, Matt’’

‘’Yes, I remember seeing photos’’

‘’How are they called?’’

‘’Oh’’ Matthew blurted. ‘’Of course. She is Faloon and he is Dennis, they are twins’’

Francoise smiled.

‘’You’ve been so strong, Matthew, so strong…’’

‘’We could talk outside, if it’s better for you’’ Alfred decided to interrupt. 

‘’Yes. It’s better… for them to don’t hear us. I’m going back in a minute’’ Matthew said to the kids. ‘’Keep watching TV. Say bye to your grandmother’’

Faloon was the first to say goodbye. Alfred closed the door.

‘’They…’’ began Francoise. ‘’Do they look much like that alpha?’’

Matthew smiled but his smile was so sad.

‘’No. Thanks God, no. They don’t even have his eyes. They look like me, don’t they? Because they're mine. And I love them. They are the only reason I'm here now.

Francoise hugged him again.

‘’Forgive me for everything…’’

‘’Okay, mom, in the end I succeeded. I'm fine’’

‘’Are you?’’

‘’I try to be, every day. Some days are harder than others, but ... Dr. Jones is helpful’’

‘’Please, just call me Alfred’’

When it was getting dark, Alfred told Francoise that it was time to let Matthew rest.

‘’When will I see him again?’’

‘’He will decide. We will call you when he is ready’’

Francoise nodded. Alfred walked her to the door and then returned to the room where Matthew was with the children.

‘’I said her you’d call back when you are ready. You will not return home soon’’

‘’I would like to be in home’’

Alfred shrugged.

‘’This will be very helpful. I promise’’

Matthew smiled.

‘’Hey, can I ask you a question?’’

Matthew stroked the hair of Dennis. Tonight, was Dennis’ turn to sleep with him. Faloon was asleep in the next bed.

‘’Of course. What you want’’

‘’You spend a lot of time here. You have a mate? I mean, because… because you return to your home very late and…’’

‘’I have a boyfriend, yes, but we aren’t still… we will get married’’

‘’Truly?’’ asked Matthew. ‘’Congratulations’’

Alfred smiled.

‘’You better get some sleep, Matthew. This day was a lot of emotions. You will do well to rest’’

‘’Yes’’

‘’Goodnight’’

Matthew covered himself and his son with the sheet, his arm wrapping the waist of Dennis.

‘’Goodnight’’


	3. Tres

Arthur turned on the TV. It was still early and Alfred had not woken up yet, so he put the volume very low and watched because he couldn’t sleep. On the TV they showed images of this boy whose appearance had shaken the whole country. Arthur knew he was the patient of his boyfriend and although curiosity killed him, he had avoided asking more than the things news reported. He knew that he had been kidnapped for nine years and that he had three children, but they had no recent pictures of the children or of him because the clinic in which he was being treated had been very jealous and had not allowed the entrance of cameras or interviews arguing that all this could unbalance Matthew.

Poor thing, Arthur had thought. If something like this would happened to him, he would not have endured it.

He realized that Alfred was spinning on the bed, uncomfortable, so he caressed his shoulder and the alpha stretched until his eyes were opened.

‘’What are you watching?’’ Alfred asked, still half asleep.

‘’Just the news. News about... the omega you are taking care of’’

‘’Matthew?’’ He whispered.

‘’Yes’’

‘’He is very strong. He will go through this. I mean, he survived nine years in hell. How can people do things like that?’’

‘’You tell me, you are the one who understands the human mind’’

Alfred smiled wryly.

‘’I don’t know, that alpha… I hope they will condemn him for life, he deserves it’’

‘’In the news they said that when the trial begins, Matthew will have to go to testify. Did you talk about that?’’

‘’No, not really’’ said Alfred, sitting on the bed. He took off his sleeping pants. "We cannot trouble him with those things, not even his children have to be a concern now’’

‘’And how are the children? They have not been shown on television’’

‘’They are cute. Very cute, very smart also, they are going to adapt soon. They are just scared, but it’s normal, one has nightmares at night. Matthew also has some, sometimes’’

Alfred went to shower, when he least expected it, Arthur came after him, hugging his waist and then kissing his lips. The mornings that started like this were perfect. He lamented that not everyone had the opportunity to live them.

-

He arrived a little late, he knew that had been a mistake. Matthew needed restraint, support, he could not give up on any of those aspects now that he was at such a critical phase. But Matthew did not look angry and he was on his knees in the room next to the children, who were putting together a legos fort.

‘’Sorry for the delay, the traffic was a mess and…’’

‘’It doesn’t matter. We were playing, with the children, they really like the legos…’’

Alfred sat on the floor next to them.

‘’Would you like to build a castle, Dennis?’’

‘’Like the ones that go on TV?’’ asked the boy.

‘’Yeah, like the ones on TV’’

‘’Where are they taking them? A nurse came and told me that they would ask them questions’’

‘’They're just going to talk to the psychologist. She may be brought them a dog, animal therapies are often milder and more entertaining for children. With the passage of time, they have better developed their immune system, there is nothing to fear’’

Matthew smiled. He took a piece from the legos and looked at it for a long time. There were instants, in which Matthew seemed to disappear from this world. He looked at the objects and kept his eyes on them for so long, in so much silence, that Alfred feared that those episodes would not cease over time. Matthew had good days and bad days, as he supposed he had been during the time he was locked up. Not all could have been good days, even with three children in his charge, probably Matthew woke up some days hating himself, hating Ivan, hating what had happened to him, wishing to cease to exist. He would have to deal with it, he had done well during this time. Alfred was confident that he could get by.

When they were more or less close to completing the castle of legos, someone knocked on the door. Alfred immediately stood up and went to open it. The nurse who entered had a soft smile on her face, asked Matthew to give her the children and told him they would visit the psychologist. Matthew looked at Alfred before deciding anything. As the alpha nodded, Matthew agreed to let the children go. He kissed them a lot and promised them they would see each other soon.

When the children left, Matthew sighed heavily.

‘’What’s up?’’ asked Alfred.

Matthew walked to sit on the bed.

‘’I don’t know. It’s strange’’

Alfred sat down beside him.

‘’What’s strange?’’

‘’All this. I know I should be happy, because I'm not in that basement anymore. I know I should be feeling good, because my children are calm, they are safe. But no .. I do not feel that way. I’m sad, but I cannot cry because I do not want the children to see me. I know it's silly, just... I do not know, it's weird. I feel strange. Is it normal that sometimes... sometimes I want to go back to the basement?’’

The doctor pondered his words a little before opening his mouth. When he was about to do so, he took Matthew's hand and squeezed it between his.

‘’You know what? It’s very normal. It's... completely normal. You spent nine, ten years locked in there. Of course coming back to the world, after so much time, will bring you a lot of emotions. You created a bond with that place, because you lived many things there, things... that no one should ever go through. But now you're here and we're all going to help you. The children will adapt little by little, you will see. This is about you. You have all our support, and our love. We're going to wait for you’’

‘’It's been two months. I also want to live with my mom, I just want to... be normal again, but I know I'll never be. When the trial begins, I must go to testify, I saw it on TV. What I'm gonna say?’’

‘’Please do not think about it. The trial will begin when you are recovered. Meanwhile, just worry about yourself, that you feel good. Do you want to go out to the garden? To take some air, to clear yourself for a while…’’

Matthew nodded. Alfred released his hand, but he took his arm and guided him down the hospital corridor until they reached a garden where other patients were sitting on the benches. Alfred invited him to settle into one, but Matthew stared at something in the corner. He walked away from Alfred and approached the place, took a ball in his hands. He looked at it for a while and took it with him.

Alfred stared at him.

‘’You know what? In the basement, we had one like this’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Yes. On TV they said they would broadcast the World Cup. Faloon and Dennis were five years old and asked me what it was. I did not know how to explain to them that the countries competed, because they did not know what the countries were. It was all the basement. So I just made up that TV was a magic box where things were not real. The matches started and Faloon liked it all very much. We were supporting the United States, since Canada was not participating. She asked me for a ball, so she could play with it. On Sunday I could ask Ivan for the things I needed, so I asked him for a ball instead of some new bluejeans. We played a lot when we were awake. Then came the Copa America and Dennis started to like soccer too’’

‘’It is the most beautiful memory that you have of that basement’’

Matthew nodded. He nodded for a long time until he dropped the ball to the ground and touched his eyes with his knuckles, wiping the tears that were beginning to appear.

‘’I was so afraid. I did not know what to say to them, nor what to do. When the twins were about to be born, I was so afraid. All I could think of was that I was going to die giving birth and then what would become of my babies. Were they going to stay with Ivan? What was he going to do? Was he going to hurt them? Was he going to kill them? The worst’’ Matthew whispered ‘’is that all these fears do not go away, even though I'm safe, in a hospital, with my children, with you. I'm angry, but I do not know of what. I'm angry with everything. I do not know what to do actually’’

‘’Matthew’’ said Alfred in a low voice. Matthew looked into his eyes, then looked down at his chest and then the alpha knew it. He opened his arms and wrapped him, holding him tightly, wanting to make him feel that he was there, that he was not going anywhere. Matthew hugged his waist, sobbing over him. Alfred tried to calm him, to stroke his hair, to run his hand over his cheeks, but there was something, something in Matthew that did not leave, that did not allow him to stop crying, that perhaps it was going to stay forever. Alfred feared that, so he pressed him against himself, resting his cheek against his blonde hair, until Matthew gasped.

‘’Sorry’’ He tried to say.

‘’It's okay. Do not worry. I'm going to take care of you’’.

Alfred felt he had said too much. But he really wanted to say it.

Matthew separated from Alfred because he heard, in the distance, the voices of his children, excited by something he could not yet discover what it was.

‘’Dad!’’ he listened to Dennis.

Matthew wiped his face with his hand, putting a smile back on. 

‘’Daddy, what’s the matter?’’ asked Faloon. Matthew shook his head.

‘’I'm fine. Hey! What do you bring there?’’

‘’It's a puppy!’’ answered Faloon, who was holding the strap that held a dog with colored fur in her hand. "It's called Alan. Katyusha said we could keep him, can he live with us, Dad? In the room?’’

Matthew looked at Alfred.

‘’Can we?’’ he asked him.

Alfred hissed.

‘’Not really. It is not hygienic to have a dog in the room, but he can stay in the back yard and you can go and see him every day, okay?’’

‘’It’s not that funny’’ Dennis complained. Matthew stroked his hair.

‘’Alfred is right. And who is Katyusha? Is she the psychologist?’’

‘’She said that" Faloon said. "Oh!’’

Alfred and Matthew smiled.

‘’A ball like the one we had in the room!’’

‘’Yes. Do you want to play with it? And you, Dennis?’’

‘’I don’t. I have Alan’’

‘’I’m going to score!’’ Faloon shouted. ‘’Do you want to play, Alfred?’’

They all looked at him.

‘’Oh, you figured out my weak spot. I love soccer!’’

‘’I’m going to be like Clint Dempsey!’’ said Faloon, running to a corner. Matthew and Alfred stared at her, until Faloon bowed her head and finally asked, "Dad?"

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Is Clint Dempsey someone real?’’

Matthew closed his eyes.

‘’So he is’’

‘’And can we meet him?’’

‘’Oh, I would love it!’’


End file.
